1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Stirling cycle engine, and more particularly to a Stirling cycle engine having its cylinders ganged together by connecting the cold variable volume chamber of one cylinder to a compression chamber of an adjacent cylinder which is ninety degrees out-of-phase with the cylinder housing the connected cold variable volume chamber.
2. Background
Stirling cycle engines, in existence since the early 19th century, have not come into widespread use for a variety of reasons. A primary problem has been the Stirling cycle engine's greater number of piston rods and crank shaft throws has slowed the utilization of this engine in automobiles, for example, due to increased complexity, engine size and cost. Also, providing a seal between the high pressures developed in the displacer cylinder portion and the lower pressures in the crankcase has created difficulties.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention is to minimize the number of connecting rods, and hence crankcase penetrations, thereby minimizing sealing problems.
Another objective is to minimize crank shaft throws, and hence engine complexity and expense, by minimizing the number of connecting rods.
A third and related object is to permit the Stirling cycle engine to be adapted for use in a standard engine block.
An additional objective is to provide a means by which the engine may be operated in either a clockwise or a counter clockwise rotation.
A final objective of the present invention is to provide a means for throttling the engine speed by regulating the flow of the working fluid between the cold variable volume chamber of one cylinder and the cross connected compression chamber.